Toxic
Runner 8 reveals that today's mission is to the biolab underneath Abel; it's time Runner 5 learns a little more about Project Greenshoot. Cast * Runner 8 * Janine De Luca * Jamie Skeet Plot Situation Critical Runner 8 reveals it is time for you to be let in on the details of Project Greenshoot. My Kind Of Afternoon Janine reveals that the lab underneath Abel contains enough intel to allow the human race to recover from the apocalypse. Strategic Mis-Step Jamie reminisces about Archie briefly before Runner 8 opens the door to the lab. You're hit by an overpowering smell as you head inside. Get After Him! Jamie starts to sound slurry as Janine explains how things have deteriorated, suspecting a mole within Abel - he then chases after a hallucination of Archie. Whatever You Say, Arch Runner 8 calls after Jamie, who is now hallucinating that she is Archie. Janine orders Runner 8 to play along in order to get Jamie to the canisters. Follow Me! Janine can see the canisters, but you and Jamie are not feeling too good. You manage to pick them up, but Runner 8 is worried. The War's Not Over You emerge from the biolab into Abel, disorientated. Janine sprays the canisters with sealant and Jamie leaves to clear his head. Transcripts SARA SMITH: It’s decided, then? Time to let Runner Five in on the details of Greenshoot? JANINE DE LUCA: That part of the project which is relevant to this assignment. Greenshoot’s developed in your absence, Eight. But yes, we can scarcely expect Runner Five to unsee what you’re going to see today. Right, I’m raising the gates. siren, gates raising Runner Five, Runner Eight? Come inside. SARA SMITH: Five cans of polyisocyanate in my backpack. Same in Five’s pack. JANINE DE LUCA: Over here! Double time, please, the situation’s critical! Bring those very cans to me. JANINE DE LUCA: Greenshoot’s always been what the name implies, Five. A chance for a fresh start, for Abel and for humanity. Abel is important, not just because of the people here, but because of what’s beneath it. Yes, good, I think you’ve brought enough. I have the other constituents of the foam out here, but I need you to bring the leaking canisters to me. SARA SMITH: Are they underground? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Runner Five, the canisters are in a bio lab beneath Abel, entered via the armory sub-basement. It’s that lab that I was always here to protect. SARA SMITH: You mean the weapons research facility? JANINE DE LUCA: Not just bio-weapons. We have a whole research complex with yes, some defense capability, but also seed banks, medical knowledge – enough to let the human race recover from an apocalyptic event, if necessary. SARA SMITH: It’s been time – past time – to get some of the goodies in that Aladdin’s cave for a while. You were supposed to help relocate Abel residents while we did that, Five. But the rocket launcher attack on your chopper meant it wasn’t a safe time to move. JANINE DE LUCA: These underground labs are the reason the Major decided to establish a civilian community here in the first place. To disguise Abel’s real purpose, hide any suspicious comings and goings from anyone who might be watching. SARA SMITH: If Five has clearance to know this, why can’t we just take the sealant down to the lab? JANINE DE LUCA: The combination of chemicals that are leaking aren’t just toxic, they’re volatile and highly flammable. The slightest spark could set it off. Up here, the fumes will dissipate until I can get the sealant around the canisters. Down there, we could lose the whole lab. SARA SMITH: So you want me and Five to go into a confined space with a volatile, toxic gas? Sounds like my kind of afternoon. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t take risks. It’s very dangerous. I would go myself, but I’m not fast enough to get out before the fumes overpower me. You have to hurry, we may only have a few minutes left before the whole place blows. JAMIE SKEET: Showed up at last! Could have been a bit quicker. Follow me, then. SARA SMITH: It’s Jamie, isn’t it? JANINE DE LUCA: I sent for Mister Skeet because we need his expertise. As a fireman, he’s been trained to deal with volatile substances. And I believe he can be trusted to be discreet? Archie certainly thought so. JAMIE SKEET: Arch thought I was fit. She didn’t care about discreet. JANINE DE LUCA: Maybe not, but we know that you’re not eager to communicate about anything with anyone, and I’m certain Archie would have wanted you to help us. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah. She would have nagged and nagged and nagged. That girl could talk! I’ve come so I don’t have to imagine her nagging. At least you lot sent a babysitter. Runner Three can talk, too! Left him singing ABBA with the kids. SARA SMITH: Are you plugged into our headcams, Janine? I see the entrance now. Concrete slab with a metal door in the side. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a reason no one was allowed into the armory sub-basement. Input the access code and swing it open. system beeps, door opens Go on in. JAMIE SKEET: Ugh, that’s rank! SARA SMITH: It’s pretty dense in here already, Janine. Breathing won’t be easy. JANINE DE LUCA: Unfortunately, the gas masks and hazmat suits are deeper inside. Now that I think of it, perhaps that was a strategic misstep on my part. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, perhaps. Great. This is going to be a whole load of fun. JAMIE SKEET: Oh my word, this corridor’s a mile long! It’s so big, it’s got an horizon! JANINE DE LUCA: This facility is meant to provide living and working space for up to a thousand people. You’re just entering the medical research section now. The labs you’re looking for are beyond. SARA SMITH: coughs Dammit. Just when I’d lost the last cough. Oh yeah, Janine, we’re going to want to circle around the blue section. That’s definitely need-to-know, Five. Sorry. JANINE DE LUCA: laughs Yes, let’s hope none of us ever have to go in there. The intention was always to brief you on the crop duster program, Five. We’ve had it as one of several long-term options, and with the doctor’s research, it’s becoming a real possibility. Turn left here, and be careful – there are sharp instruments about. JAMIE SKEET: Sharp instruments, and toxic gas. What a treat. coughs JANINE DE LUCA: Of course, things became even worse when Van Ark attacked. We’d suspected for a time that he knew about this underground facility, hoped that he didn’t. We couldn’t be sure, and we didn’t want to tell any more people until we were. And with the way he’s been able to predict our plans, we’ve concerns someone might have been working for Van Ark. Even one of you two. SARA SMITH: coughs Thanks a bunch! And I thought we were friends! JANINE DE LUCA: This is bigger than friendship! Abel’s housed the Army’s primary black research lab for years. When the zombie plague struck, my orders were to protect it at all costs. That’s more important than I can possibly stress. I need you to keep quiet once this is over. JAMIE SKEET: Do you see that? SARA SMITH: What? JAMIE SKEET: It’s Archie! There! Can’t you see her? She’s standing right next to you! JANINE DE LUCA: Dammit. I knew this gas combination could be psychoactive, but I hoped it wouldn’t work this quickly. It’s an hallucination, Jamie. SARA SMITH: There’s no one there, Jamie! JAMIE SKEET: Archie! Where you going? footsteps Archie, come back! JANINE DE LUCA: For God’s sake, get after him! SARA SMITH: Jamie! Jamie, come back here! JAMIE SKEET: There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! SARA SMITH: What? JAMIE SKEET: Oh God, Arch – I thought you were dead! SARA SMITH: What are you doing? Get off me! JANINE DE LUCA: He thinks you’re Archie. Play along with him! SARA SMITH: He’s gone crazy! JANINE DE LUCA: It’s just the gas! Psychoactive chemicals and the grieving process are a potent combination. Tell him to come with you. You’ll need him to carry the third canister. You’re very close now. SARA SMITH: Okay, okay – changes to that of ARCHIE JENSEN Come, come this way, Jamie. We need to… to get those canisters, remember? JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Arch. JANINE DE LUCA: Hurry, you have to get the canisters and get out before the gas overwhelms you entirely! JANINE DE LUCA: That’s it. I can see the canisters ahead of you. How are you holding up? SARA SMITH/ARCHIE JENSEN: Five’s not feeling good. I’m… I’m okay. I guess I’ve got a strong constitution. JAMIE SKEET: Arch, are you - ? Oh, I ain’t feeling so good. SARA SMITH/ARCHIE JENSEN: Oh, it’s alright, darling. Pick up the canister. Yes, like that. You as well, Five. JAMIE SKEET: Why? What am I doing here? SARA SMITH/ARCHIE JENSEN: Just follow me, Jamie. JANINE DE LUCA: You must speed up, you’re not going to get out in time! SARA SMITH/ARCHIE JENSEN: Come on, Jamie, a little faster. You can do it! No, no, be careful! Dammit, he’s just walked into a bench. Five’s running, but lurching from side to side. JANINE DE LUCA: Do something! SARA SMITH: I’m open to ideas! JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Skeet cared about Runner Twenty. He was devastated when she died. Use that! SARA SMITH/ARCHIE JENSEN: Jamie, listen to me. You, too, Runner Five. You have to get out of here. We have to run! JAMIE SKEET: Don’t think I’m going to make it, sweetheart. Save yourself. SARA SMITH/ARCHIE JENSEN: You have to get out of here, Jamie, or you’ll be as dead as me. Which is not exciting at all. It is boring, to be dead. I do not want you dead. JAMIE SKEET: No, no, I don’t want to be dead, Arch. Don’t want either of us to be dead. SARA SMITH/ARCHIE JENSEN: Then follow me! JAMIE SKEET: coughs What? Where am I? JANINE DE LUCA: Quickly, bring those canisters over here. The sealant’s ready. SARA SMITH: Jamie, are you back from the land of the fairies? JAMIE SKEET: Back? I don’t – I don’t remember what happened. Was Arch - ? SARA SMITH: You were hallucinating. You too, Five. But you’re fine, now. JANINE DE LUCA: Over here. Stand back. hisses That’s it. Now we just wait for the pumps to clear the gas out of the labs, and we can bring Abel’s residents back none the wiser. JAMIE SKEET: Oh, God. I remember. I did see Arch. SARA SMITH: We got you out of there. We’re all okay now. JAMIE SKEET: Except Arch. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m sorry, Mister Skeet. That wasn’t real. You were hallucinating. JAMIE SKEET: I need to clear my head. JANINE DE LUCA: The gas should be out of your system within an hour. JAMIE SKEET: That’s not what I’m talking about! footsteps SARA SMITH: Jamie, wait! JANINE DE LUCA: Let him go. He’s done enough. You all have. We’ve still got a chance, now. Project Greenshoot has a future. This war’s not over, thanks to you.Category:Mission Category:Season Two